Something New
by PENelopetwit
Summary: [I used the events from "Dangerous Liaisons" and "All my Children", and created a new episode] Alice, half witch and half vampire, comes to Mystic Falls. Alice, fueled by revenge will stop at nothing to Kill Elena. Add this to the arrival of the orignal family, and the gang has their hands full. *Hope you enjoy, please if you don't like it be nice about it!*
1. Meet the Teacher

"Again," the teacher demanded from her pupil.

"Please," pleaded pupil, "I need rest."

"You may rest when you do it right," the teacher instructed, "Or when you are dead. Depends on which comes first."

Exhausted, the girl pupil dusted off her faded jeans and sleeveless top before she stood and took up a mysterious stance. The girl pupil, in her early teens, stretched out her hands as if she held a basketball between them. Then, she exhaled deeply and slowly as all her attention focused on space between her hands.

"Good," the word may have meant to praise the pupil, but the teacher's tone signaled a spiteful intent, "now concentrate." The teacher watched with an intense stare upon her pupil, and waited for her pupil's next move.

Soon, a spark ignited in between the girl's hands. She stared at the spark like her life depended on it.

"Steady," the teacher instructed.

With all her attention focused on the spark, she didn't notice the presence of another female who peeked down at her from atop the hill.

"Sally," the other female called down.

Instantaneously, the distraction disrupted Sally's focus and the spark exploded, and knocked her off-balance and slammed down on the ground. Disgusted by the scene, the teacher bent down to check if Sally was alive. The teacher poked Sally's check and frowned as Sally did not awaken.

The teacher stood up at the other woman on top the hill; without notice, she disappeared from Sally's side and reappeared next to the other woman.

"She needs a break," the other woman said, unfazed by the teacher's abrupt appearance.  
"You asked me to instruct her, mentor her," the teacher said in a condescending tone.

"I asked you to teach her in the way of magic, not run her into the ground," the other woman argued. She stared intently into the teacher's eyes not willing to back down.

"Same difference," the teacher shot back. "If I recall correctly, I worked you in the same way when you were her age. However you had real power, unlike that girl.."

"My great-granddaughter," the other woman corrected.

"Great granddaughter," the teacher, surprised by the fact, questioned, "you don't look a day over twenty-five. I guess that charm which brings your youth back worked perfectly."

It's true. The other woman looked too young to be that girl's great-grandmother let alone a grandmother. Especially in the outfit she wore, a short dress with black leggings. Her long brown hair bore no grey color, and her peach color skin clear of any wrinkles. There was no evidence to suggest that she was that child's great-grandmother.

The other woman nodded, and as she did, the teacher noticed a small rash on the side of her neck. "However," the teacher added, "it comes with a price."

"Small price," the other woman said. "You, on the other hand, don't look a day over a thousand."

Insulted, the teacher's eyes changed to the color red and fangs protruded down and said, "I've killed for less, Rachel."

Rachel bowed apologetic and turned away to lead the way up to the cabin. The teacher followed, her eyes returned to their normal grey color and her fangs withdrew.

They walked further up the hill until they reached a small cabin. The teacher looked down at her surroundings. The teacher noted that the forest, north, filled with tall oak trees and large lake, east, which provided seclusion and privacy. "A perfect place," she remarked.

"Yes," Rachel agreed, "perfect for training in witch craft."

"Among other things," the teacher said sarcastically.

Rachel ignored the comment, walked on to the porch, and sat on a wooden rocking chair. Rachel gestured for the teacher to sit down on a replica wooden rocking chair which sat next to hers'. Rachel never invited the teacher inside the cabin, for she knew that the teacher could never enter without an invitation. Also, the cabin provided a nice getaway for Sally, a sense of protection from the teacher's monstrous side; the one which the teacher showed when insulted. They both settled into their seat and let the earlier conflict rest without any need to pursue it further.

"And how did you come to own such a marvelous property," the teacher asked.

"I married the grandnephew of the owner. Before I met you" Rachel remarked.

"And how long ago was that?"

"Many decades ago," Rachel answered, "Do you still go by the Alexandra, or did you change it again?" Rachel recalled the name of her teacher.

"You may call me that, but I will change it soon."

"I liked that name," Rachel remarked.

"Me too," Alexandra smiled at the name. "I must change it. It's that time where the name will raise suspicion."

"Will you change your face too?"

"Perhaps, " Alexandra contemplated the thought further. As Alexandra pondered, she unknowingly played with her blue crystal ring which she always wore on her right middle finger.

Rachel noticed the ring and exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

"It was gift, centuries old, it matched a necklace which went missing years ago" Alexandra said.

Is that what keeps you from burning in the sunlight?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Yes, a spell I did not make; however, it sufficed and provided the needed protection during the sun light hours, so I would not revert to an ash state. Remind me to teach that spell to your granddaughter one day."

"You never taught me."

"Your destiny was for greater things. Your great-granddaughter, who are you to her?"

"I introduced myself as a distant relative, nothing more."

"Her parents do not suspect?"

"I faked my death early, after my husband died. I only carried one child, and she never knew this face."

"Yet, Sally does not have your power."

"Sadly no. My daughter and her daughter showed no signs so naturally I thought the gift of magic ended with me; however, I was sadly mistaken. I found out that Sally had the gift about a month before I called you. Your name and face changed, but I knew you were the one who helped me and previous generation in my bloodline." Jamie explained.

"My curse and my burden," Alexandra casually remarked. "For thousands of years I helped generations, blood lines, and random novices who have the gift, find their magical pathway and teach them spells for them to pass down."

Alexandra stared up at the blue sky with a sad expression. Rachel knew Alexandra didn't like to recall her past and when she did always spoke with a monotone which signaled boredom or annoyance brought upon by the topic. Rachel decided it best to not press the subject further, though she has always wonder about Alexandra's history and how she became this great mentor.

"I've found her. The one you are looking for," Rachel broke the silence.

Alexandra closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"She lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia; several hours south from here," Rachel elaborated.

"Are you certain?" Alexandra asked eagerly.

"I travelled to Mystic Falls and saw her with my own eyes," Rachel then extended her right hand to Alexandra. Alexandra gently placed her hand on top. Images flashed in Alexandra's mind of a teenager with long black hair and a face she immediately recognized.

"The last of the last" Alexandra commented as she pulled away from Jamie.

"Will you be able to rest in peace?"  
Alexandra chucked at Rachel's question, and replied in a malevolent tone, "Maybe when I slice open her throat and drink every last drop, I will at last be at peace."

"You must tread carefully where you go, other supernatural forces dwell there," Rachel cautioned.

Alexandra smiled mischievously, but before she could question Rachel about the supernatural forces, a distinct sound alerted her. Alexandra stood up and peered down on the hill. Alexandra watched Sally as she got up from where she laid. Sally looked around and noticed her teacher stared down at her. Sally, then, slowly made her way up the hill to the cabin. Rachel, too, got up to see what snatched Alexandra's attention, and relieved that Sally was okay.

"Thank you," Alexandra calmly said with her attention still to Sally, "for your years of service."

Rachel, a little shocked by Alexandra's kind words, smiled cautiously.

"Your great-granddaughter," Alexandra started to say.

"Will miss you," Rachel finished, "you are leaving I presume."

Alexandra extended her hand to Rachel, "Sadly I must depart."

Rachel shook Alexandra's hand firmly. Rachel smiled, but her expression changed as she noticed Alexandra's fangs slowly slide down in Alexandra's nefarious smile.

An hour later, a foul odor of burning flesh and ash filled the air. Alexandra carelessly kicked a canister of gasoline to the side as she watched the cabin burn to the ground.

Alexandra replayed Rachel and Sally's death in her mind. How she first broke Rachel's neck and then when Sally screamed out for her great-granddaughter Alexandra threw a small knife at Sally's neck. Alexandra then lifted Rachel's body and drank every last drop of her blood. The sweet blood still lingered on Alexandra's taste buds. Alexandra did not regret the kill, because she knew the moment she left Rachel would alert other witches in the area or whoever her contact was in Mystic Falls. No, Alexandra did not regret a thing she has done.

Alexandra reached into her jean's pocket and pulled out a cellphone. She pressed some buttons and spoke, "pick me up at the spot. We need to go to Virginia." With a click, she hung up the phone and placed it back into her pocket.

"Mystic falls," she exclaimed out loud, "here I come."


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

A black BMW, camouflaged by the night sky, slowly drove over the old wooden bridge. Mystic Falls, the sign beside the bridge read. The male driver looked weary from the long drive as his master, the young woman in the back seat, didn't allow him to rest. The young woman, formally known as Alexandra, looked at her new I.D, and repeated the name "Alice Collins" over and over again.

"Alice Collins," she said again.

"We're here Miss Collins," the driver alerted his master to the arrival.

Alice gently placed her ID back into her wallet and pressed a button on her door to allow the window to roll down. She rested her arms casually on the window and allowed the night breeze to blow back her black hair from her face.

"STOP THE CAR," she yelled at the driver.

"Right away Miss Collins," the driver obeyed and slammed on the brakes.

However, before the car came to a complete stop, Alice yanked open the car door and quickly got out. "Something feels familiar," she whispered to herself. Alice then licked her right pointer finer and extended in the open air. Then, she muttered something in a different language and rotated the extended finger clockwise.

"Miss," the driver called to as he stumbled out of the car. Alice simply ignored the driver.

"Miss," the driver repeated.

Annoyed, Alice shouted, "shut up!" to the driver.

The driver obeyed, and stood silent beside the open door.

Alice closed her eyes again and moved her finger in the same motion. Soon, a tornado, a little bigger than Alice's fragile five foot frame, sweeps beside her. Alice extended her arm out and the tornado engulfed her violently thrashing her hair and clothes about.

A minute later, the tornado dispersed and rain poured down from the night sky. Alice laughed uncontrollably as she raised her hands up.  
"Miss Collins," the driver took out an umbrella and held it over her head.

"Driver do you know where we are?" she asked.

"Mystic Falls Miss Collins"

"No," Alice grabbed the drivers face and pulled him close. "We are home!" she exclaimed.

Alice pulled the driver close and gave him a big hug. The driver embraced the Alice in the same way.

"Excuse me," a voice called out.

Alice pulled away from the driver to see who wanted her attention.

"Miss, are you lost?" A woman, with short blond and a little taller than Alice, climbed out of her jeep and shined a flashlight at her. Alice noticed that the woman wore a tan-colored uniform with a star shape badge over her heart.

Alice walked towards the woman, with the driver who kept the same pace holding the umbrella over her, to greet what she assumed as the sheriff.

"Sheriff," Alice started to say.

"Sheriff Forbes" she corrected.

"Sheriff Forbes," Alice said, "What seems to be the problem?"  
"You need to move your vehicle. You can't park here," Sheriff Forbes instructed.

Alice stared blankly at the Sheriff and then laughed in her face.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Alice asked the Sheriff with a questionable tone.

"Miss," the Sheriff tried again to grab Alice's attention, but Alice continued with her laughter.

Sheriff Forbes felt that something was off and began to contemplate different theories in her mind.

"WHAT you are?" Sheriff Forbes questioned.

Alice stopped her laughter and showed Sheriff Forbes her red eyes and fangs.

Immediately, Sheriff Forbes took out her gun and aimed it at Alice. Alice, unfazed by the gun, disappeared and reappeared in front of the Sheriff. Alice gripped the gun tightly, enough to crush the metal barrel.

Alice's action shocked the Sheriff as she released the gun.

"Wooden bullets," Alice commented as tossed the gun to the side, "those don't work on me, but nice try." Alice flashed her fangs at the Sheriff, to scare her, but Sheriff Forbes stood strong.

"You don't scare me," Sheriff Forbes shot back.

"I see, you've encountered my kind before?" Alice curiously asked.

Sheriff Forbes remained silent.

"Rachel did warn me that supernatural forces dwelled here; never the less, I shall need a place to stay," Alice said sarcastically.

"I can't allow that," Sheriff Forbes said in a stern tone. She held her ground; braced herself in case Alice attacked.

"But we must. This is my home," Alice took Sheriff Forbes' hand into hers and said, "You will allow us to pass, for this is my home."

Sheriff Forbes felt compelled to allow Alice passage into town. She simply moved aside, away from the black car, and gestured with her hand to go ahead forward.

Ecstatic, Alice happily climbed back into the car and instructed the driver to continue on with their journey.

"The evening is still early," Alice commented, "Find us a place to stay.

"Perhaps there is a local Bed and breakfast," Alice's driver suggested.

"Yes, that would be fine," Alice replied. The driver drove into town leaving Sheriff Forbes alone on the bridge.

A moment later, Sheriff Forbes regained consciousness, confused by the events that occurred. Sheriff Forbes knew of one person who may be able to help her and immediately took out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
"Damon," she yelled into the phone, "We need to meet, we have a problem."

"Bigger than the arrival of the original vampire family?" Damon asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet," Sheriff Forbes hung up the phone. She, then, climbed into the jeep and hurried over to the Salvatore's house.

* * *

Damon hung up the phone call with Sheriff Forbes. Stephen, his brother, looked at Damon puzzled by Damon's confused expression.

"What's up?" Stephen asked.

"Sheriff Forbes called. She said there is a problem," Damon answered.

"Another one?" Stephen expressed a lack of interest by Damon's answer.

"I guess."

"Well it can wait."

"That's right tonight is the ball," Damon smiled nefariously at the thought.

"Yes," Stephen emotionless withdrew from the room. He paused before he climbed the stair way up to his room. A private thought rendered him speechless and paralyzed. Stephen suddenly smiled and continued on his way up the stairs.

Damon poured scotch into a glass and took a sip. Damon lost in thought walked over to the window. For a second he thought about what the Sheriff might have wanted to talk about, but other thoughts clouded his mind.

As if on cue, a knock resounded on the front door of the Salvatore's home. Damon opened the door and a focus Sheriff walked in.

"Can I offer you anything, Liz," Damon playfully said.

"No," Sheriff Forbes said.

Damon noticed the concern look on the Liz's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think….I met another vampire," Liz stumbled through her words like she couldn't find the right ones to express her point.

"That doesn't ring any alarms," Damon hopped on the couch, "I am a vampire and I'm fabulous."

"She's not like the other vampires we've met. She's powerful, not affected by wooden bullets, and she compelled me to obey her," Liz began. Her hands shook as she recalled tonight's events.

"This vampire said this place was her home?" Damon asked.

Liz caught on to Damon's train of thought, and asked, "You think she is another original?"

"That wouldn't explain how she compelled you thought?" Damon, lost in thought, didn't hear his brother descend the stairs.

"I'm leaving," Stephen shouted.

"Wait Stephen," Liz called to him.

Stephen stopped in his tracks and faced Liz with a bored look upon his face. Stephen, usually filled with emotion, continued to portray his "I don't care about anything" face.

"Liz," Damon cautioned, "no need to involve Mr. I Don't care." Stephen took that as his cue to leave.

"Damon, don't you think he has a right to know?" Liz confused why Damon didn't want to mention this to his brother.

"He probably already knows and doesn't care," Damon casually said.

Liz looked at Damon confused. "Vampire hearing," Damon elaborated. Liz took the hint and nodded. She knew that Vampires are able to hear the sound of a pin drop. She also knew Stephen, in his state, was no use to them.

"What shall we do then?" Liz asked Damon.

Damon took a serious long hard look at his empty glass. Damon pondered the puzzle a moment further and then said, "I don't know, but I have a ball to attend." Damon left the room and headed up stairs to his room. Liz remembered about the original vampire family invitation, but she decided this new visitor took precedence over the ball.


	3. Hiddent Truth

Alice's driver pulled up to the Mikaelson household in her black BMW. A valet helped Alice out of the car, and she proceeded to join the procession to enter the ball.

Alice over heard about this event thru the town's folk conversation, and out of sheer curiosity and slight interest about the Mikaelson family she decided to attend. She acquired a dress from the local boutique and instructed a hair salon to apply makeup and tie her long black hair back into a sleek pony tail. She assumed the high-class dress code for the event, and wanted to look the part.

Easy enough, she slipped into the parade of party guest and when asked to produce an invitation she opened a purse in which she illegally acquired from a guest among the crowd and produced said invitation.

Now, Alice stood in the entry way of the massive mansion. A waiter stopped in front of her and offered her a glass of champagne, which she gladly accepted.

She maneuvered herself through the crowd, often bumping into one person or another, and found a tall table to settle her drink. When her glass became empty she turned around to find another waiter, but accidentally bumped into someone unexpected.

"Excuse me," Alice kindly said.

The man she bumped into looked up at her with a curious stare. Alice immediately recognized the man and turned her back to him.

"No, not a problem miss," Elijah, curious, tried to get a better look at Alice, but she thwarted each action. Frustrated, he thought up a different approach.

"Miss, have we met?" Elijah earnestly asked.

Alice shook her head. She wanted to escape this situation, escape him.

"Those eyes," he began to say, "seem familiar."

"I'm sorry. I am new to town," Alice answered while she cursed eyes for their truth under her breath. Alice decided she had no other choice but to run for it. She quickly said, "Excuse me," and pushed pass Elijah.

When Alice decided she was safe, she relaxed herself by leaning against a wall.

"How," she asked herself, "Of all the places in the world. Why here?"

An announcement called Alice's attention. Alice turned to look at the staircase. She felt lost for words at the sight of Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Finn, and their mother Esther. Alice felt her hatred grow at the sight Esther. Alice loathed that woman more than her original target. Alice stalked the family as the moved down the stairs and into the next room. Alice fell in with the crowd, and made sure not to stand too close to the dance performers. She didn't want to draw any more unnecessary attention to herself.

The band began to play a classical piece and the dance began. Alice watched the performer's elegant movements, but one of the performers caught her eye. Alice made her way to the front of the crowd to get a better look. The young woman turned and Alice stared directly into her eyes.

"I've found you," she whispered.

Her face, her hair, her body, and everything else, Alice recognized immediately. Alice finally found her target, the one Rachel spoke of, the one whom Alice searched centuries for. Alice, lost in rage, took one step forward, but abruptly stopped and remembered the public setting. Alice decided to exit the room, and fled the scene.

For that one second, when Alice forgot her place the members of the Mikaelson family took notice. All of the siblings, especially Elijah, focused their attention to the woman who stepped out of the crowd. They all felt like they knew her, but couldn't remember exactly how or when they had seen her. However, this suspicion alone caused the image to linger in their minds a while longer.

The band finally reached the end of their piece and the crowd, as well as the performers, dispersed to enjoy the rest of the party. Some of the siblings of the Mikaelson family, however, remained in the dance hall.

Kol was the first to say something, ""That girl, the one who stepped out of the crowd toward Elena."

"She did look familiar," Rebekah interrupted.

"I'll go after her," Elijah volunteered.

"Yes, go take care of it. I have a party to enjoy!" exclaimed Kol as he walked in a different direction.

"Thank you Elijah, I can get back to my date," Rebekah quickly exited the conversation.

Klaus remained silent as if he contemplated an important issue. Elijah decided not to question his brother's thoughts and exited to find the mystery guest.

Elijah searched the party high and low, but the mysterious guest either evade his eyes or departed early.

"Excuse me" Elijah asked the valet, "Did you see a young woman in her early twenties leave the party a moment ago? She wore a black gown and had grey eyes."

"No sir," the valet obediently answered.

Elijah concluded the valet had of no use and dismissed him. Elijah searched for clues in the valet's tickets, but the inanimate objects provided no answers to his quest.

"Anything," Kol asked his brother.

"Nothing," Elijah unfazed by Kol's presence, walked towards the next valet.

"She probably left," Kol casually said.

"Maybe, she evaded my inquiry earlier."

"She looked familiar though. Those grey eyes," Kol added.

Elijah wondered about the young female's eyes. Elijah swore he saw them before, but whenever he tried to remember his memory left him blank.

"She didn't have a smell either, completely odorless," Kol added.

"A vampire then," Elijah concluded.

"Maybe that's why she ran, afraid to face the original family," Kol expressed excitement as he spoke. "Whatever the reason, dear brother, she is gone and we have guest to attend too. Come, mother wants to make a speech." Elijah, persuaded by Kol, followed him back into the house. Still, the thoughts of the young female lingered. Elijah concluded, from the young female's movements, that she might have an interest in Elena Gilbert.

"I'll have to look after her," Elijah muttered.

"What was that brother?" Kol, paused in the doorway, asked.

"Nothing lets proceed," Elijah said as he passed his younger brother and went inside.

* * *

Elena Gilbert. Even the name annoyed Alice. After her slip up, Alice gathered information about Elena, like where she lived and the people she cared for in her life. Alice found the property with ease, and instructed her driver to park at a safe distance so no one would be suspicious of her actions. Alice glided through each room of the house and, once in a while, paused to look at various pictures of her prey; although, the sight repulsed her. Then, Alice sat comfortable on the couch in the front room and waited.

Alice relished the thought of concluding her quest. After many centuries, Alice finally found the last one; the last doppelgänger. She imagined different scenarios of Elena's finale moment, but couldn't decide which way to go.

"Should I cut off her head," Alice said to herself. "No," Alice decided, "that way is too messy. Perhaps, a simple knife to her chest?"

Before Alice decided, she heard a female voice and a male voice outside on the front door. Alice stood up, and waited until she could be sure this was her prey, but Alice grew tired and decided to investigate for herself. Alice stood next to the couch and held out her hand. Then she rotated her hand in a clockwise direction. The door knob of the front door mimicked Alice's hand and slowly unlocked itself.

Elena stood with Stephen on the opposite side of the front door. She first took notice of this phenomenon and alerted Stephen. Stephen ushered Elena to stand behind him, and they waited in silence to see who would seem on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the door unhinged itself and with unexplained force pushed itself on to Stephen. Stephen took majority of the door's impact and held it; however, the force didn't stop and only grew. Stephen yelled to Elena, "Move!"

Elena quickly got out-of-the-way and watched in horror as the door forced Stephen off the porch steps slamming his body to the ground. Elena cautiously peeked in the door way and saw a woman, not older than herself dressed in a formal black gown.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, "How did you get in my house?"

Before Elena received an answer, Alice turned her hand palm up, balled it in a fist, and yanked it towards her. Alice's hand movement magically yanked Elena in the house and the unhinged door slammed back into place.

The two women stared each other down, Elena full of fear while Alice smiled with glee.

"You're a witch," Elena mustered her courage to yell at her attacker.

"Half," Alice slyly answered. Alice then ran at high-speed and landed an inch away from Elena's face. Alice's eyes changed into red and fangs protruded from her mouth.

"You're a vampire too? How is that possible?" Elena questioned.

"That is none of your concern" Alice said with a sinister tone. She grasped Elena's shoulders and threw her across the room.

Elena flew and smashed into the far wall. Alice gave Elena no time to recover as she gripped Elena's neck and crushed it slowly. Elena gasped for air as her body flung violently.

Alice, too involved with her prey, didn't notice Stephen recovered and forced his way through the front door. Stephen surprised Alice and took hold of her body and flung her away from Elena. This also released Alice's hold on Elena's neck.

"Elena, are you okay?" Stephen quickly asked while he helped Elena up. Elena massaged her neck and nodded yes as a reply.

Alice quickly recovered and saw that Stephen had helped Elena. "You befriended vampires," Alice shouted in disgust.

Stephen took this opportunity to attack and possibly remove Alice from the household. Stephen ran at high speed to Alice and gripped her shoulder in position to throw her, but before he had the chance, his hand burned as if her skin was layered with hot coals. In pain, Stephen bent down and covered his hands.

Alice unimpressed by Stephen's failed attempt, kneed Stephen in the stomach with force beyond compare. Stephen fell to the ground, and Alice held Stephen's head in a head lock.

"I am a little out of your league, boy" Alice, then, broke Stephen's neck.

"Perhaps he is, but I assure you I am not," Alice turned her attention to the door, and discovered Elijah stood in the center of it.

"You can't come in without an invitation," Alice said.

"Elena," Elijah turned her attention to her.

"I invite you in," Elena said, but barley got the words out as she still recovered from her earlier injury.

Elijah calmly stepped over threshold and entered. Then without notice he appeared in front of Alice and firmly gripped her neck.

Alice hardly had a moment to react before she found herself lifted up by her neck.

"Elijah," Alice managed to say through the pain, "Please stop."

"How did you know my name?" Elijah curiously asked.

Alice didn't answer, so Elijah tightened his hold on her. Elijah, then, placed his hand over Alice's chest.

Alice knew what would come next as she felt his fingers dig into her skin. She panic and gripped his arm with both her hands. Elijah looked at this feeble attempt, but stopped when he noticed a blue ring on her right hand ring finger. He recognized it, but couldn't recalled why.

"Who are you?" he sincerely asked her. He looked directly into her grey eyes.

Alice took this opportunity to escape death. Alice focused her eyes to Elijah's eyes and instructed, "Release me."

Before Elijah realized what Alice done she was gone. Elijah, a bit confused, looked around at the destroyed room, and found Elena cradling Stephen's head.

Elena looked up at Elijah and mouthed the words, "Thank you," through her tears.

Elijah, in a state of shock disappeared from the house, but stopped running once he got outside. He search around for the female intruder but couldn't find her. Elijah decided to go home and analyze tonight's event.

A mile or so down the road Alice found the parked black BMW. She opened the door and yelled, "Let's go" to her driver.

However, her driver didn't respond in his usual manner and remained still.

"Driver," Alice's voice cracked as she shouted at the driver. She was still a little jittery from her previous encounter. Alice shook it off and yelled, "I said."

"He can't hear you," a coy voice responded.

Alice, shocked that she didn't notice anyone else in the car, sat in silence

The intruder turned around in the driver's seat and faced her.

"Kol" the name escaped Alice's mouth.

"I know you," he stated, "remind me how."  
A second later, Kol sat next to Alice in the back seat. His face close to hers with his eyes filled with lust. Alice didn't expect Kol's next move. Kol forced his mouth to hers, and after a moment Alice kissed him back.

"I knew it," Kol exclaimed as he pulled away, "Arianna."

Alice didn't have a chance to respond as Kol kissed her once again.

Somehow, Kol and Alice (Arianna) found their way back to Alice's room at the bed and breakfast. Kol relaxed himself on the bed, while Alice relaxed against a vanity mirror. So many questioned swarmed their mines but neither of them spoke.

Finally, Alice asked, "how did you know?"

"Those eyes and that ring," Kol casually answered, "Mostly those eyes, I'd recognized them anywhere. I stared at them enough."

"Why did you come here? To kill Elena," Kol, in turn, asked Alice.

Alice nodded.

"Klaus won't allow that. He needs her. Her blood,"

"Is what makes his hybrids" Alice finished Kol's sentence. "But I must."

"Why?" Kol pleaded for an answer. "We can run away and be free of this."

Alice looked like she considered Kol's offer, but she turned her back to him.

Kol took the hint, "You still love him don't you?"

"I don't." Alice refused to acknowledge Kol's assumption. "You're still a play boy. I remember you chased every girl's virtue." Alice chuckled at the thought.

"I only loved you."

Alice, again, refused to acknowledge Kol's sentence. "Your mother" Alice changed the subject, "What is she up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I sense something sinister brewing."

"And I thought there was only two witches."

"Who is the other witch that dwells here?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." Kol elaborated.

"A Bennett witch. Wow, this town brings all the pieces together!" Alice exclaimed.

Kol swiftly moved off the bed and softly held her in his arms. "Arianna," Kol whispered in her ear.

"It's Alice," Alice corrected.

"You will always be Arianna," Kol moved Alice's hair away from her neck. Kol, then, kissed it gently.

"You should go," Alice words stopped Kol's advance and he backed away.

Kol walked over to the door, but before he opened it Alice caught up to Kol and placed her hand on his.

"Forget this moment," she instructed.

"I won't" Kol pushed Alice's hand away and quickly exited the room.

Alice spread across the bed and closed her eyes. A single tear fell down, for that's all that Alice allowed herself to cry; a single tear.


	4. Segway

Bonnie Bennett woke up on the morning after the ball with an uneasy feeling. Bonnie pushed the feeling to the back of her mind. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, and got ready for the day in the same way, but the uneasy feeling didn't go away. As Bonnie made her way out the door she noticed a shadow outline of a person at her door.

"Jeremy," Bonnie, naïvely, called out. No response, but took the chance and opened the door anyway. The person was not Jeremy, but an unknown female; Alice.

"Bonnie closed the door," Bonnie's mother Abby instructed her.

Bonnie took a second look at Alice, and for a second saw her face change to match that of a vampire's.

Bonnie quickly slammed the door, but Alice forced it back open.

"You can't cross, I didn't invite you in," Bonnie yelled back.

"How can a Bennett witch be so naïve?" Alice asked. Alice pushed the door open, and then, as if to prove a point, lifted one leg and extended it over the threshold.

Bonnie took a defensive stance and directed her focus to Alice.

"Stop embarrassing your family line," Alice said in a sarcastic tone. "You may call me Alice. I assume you are Bonnie Bennett and Abby Bennett."

"What do you want?" Abby said with an icy tone.

"Just came by to warn you," Alice casually looked around the household. Unimpressed by the scene, Alice walked over to the next room.

"You dwell here," Alice directed the attention to Bonnie.

"If that is all you may leave," Abby said with the same icy tone.

"Silence," Alice said. Abby opened her mouth to speak, but no sound could be heard.

"What did you do?" Bonnie panic as she rushed to her mother's side.

"Would you like to learn?" Alice coaxed Bonnie. Bonnie, for a second, wrestled with the idea of that type of power. Alice sensed the hesitation and continued, "I can teach you every spell, charm, and every type of magic out there."

Bonnie enticed by the idea pondered it for a moment. Bonnie then looked to her mother for guidance. Her mother shook her head "no" as if she said to refuse the offer. Alice caught Abby's bit, and waved her hand at her. Suddenly, Abby flew back as if an invisible force pushed her. Bonnie watched in horror at the attack and sharply said, "No," to Alice's offer. When Alice asked why, Bonnie said in the same way, "I don't trust you."

Alice laughed at Bonnie's answer, and said, "What does trust have to do with magic?" Alice continued to press on the subject. "You have the potential to become something greater."

"No," Bonnie took a defensive stance, and yelled, "BE GONE!" at Alice.

Alice, unimpressed, asked, "Was that supposed to make me go away? Sweetie," Alice playfully said, "When you want to learn _real _magic come find me."

Alice decided to leave but stopped at the door. Alice turned around and looked at Bonnie square in the eye. "Oh, before I forget my warning. When Esther asks you to help her in her little spell, say no," Alice said sharply.

Bonnie confused, didn't reply to Alice's threat. Instead, Bonnie focused her attention to the door, and made it slam shut. Luckily, Alice escaped at high-speed, and avoided the door. Bonnie, then, ran to tend to her mother.

"That women," Abby said to Bonnie. Bonnie, happy her mother got her voice back listened intently. "Stay away from her" Abby warned Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded to her mother, but for a second thought about the possibility Alice offered her.

Abby noticed the thought in her daughters mind and urged her daughter further. "Promise me,"

"I promise," Bonnie said, but honestly the idea of power still enticed her.

Hours later Esther's son Finn appeared on their doorstep to offer Bonnie and Abby a different deal.

* * *

Rebekah, annoyed, stomped about the mansion to find the source of the loud American metal band music. Rebekah paused in the door way of her brother Kol's room which, unsurprised was the source of the loud music.

"Kol" Rebekah tried to shout over the music.

Kol, aware of Rebekah, simply ignored her.

"Kol!" Rebekah shouted again, but again no reply. Rebekah reached her limit. Rebekah ran at high-speed across the room and yanked the Ipod from the player. Kol, saw this and shoved his sister against the wall.

"Rebekah," Kol threatened, "You touch my stuff again, and i'll."

"You'll what brother," Rebekah argued back. Rebekah pushed Kol off of her and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Angry, Kol picked up the speakers for his Ipod and threw them at Rebekah. With a thump the speakers hit the back of Rebekah's head.

Rebekah, now furious with her brother, smashed her fist on the nearby dresser. Rebekah, then, pulled out the drawer and without regard to the contents hurled it at Kol.

Kol blocked the wooden drawer and charged Rebekah.

Elijah, downstairs, heard the commotion. He walked to the stairwell, and saw Rebekah, with Kol on top of her, fall to the second floor.

Elijah quickly reacted to the madness and separated the sibling's, by pulling Kol off Rebekah.

"Enough," Elijah yelled at his siblings.

Rebekah calmed herself and said, "Tell him that, he started it."

"I started it," Kol yelled back, still full of rage.

"What seems to be the problem," Klaus inquired as he, too, heard the commotion and curious to know why his siblings fought.

"Nothing," Kol said with sharp tone, and started to walk away.

"That was not nothing," Rebekah said, "I didn't fall from the second floor for nothing."

Elijah sensed something amiss and pursued Kol up the stairs.

"Brother," Elijah started to say, but Kol just pushed pass him.

"I'll go talk to him," offered Klaus. Rebekah simply walked off in a different direction.

Klaus caught Kol and blocked his path to his room. Kol, as much as he tried, couldn't evade his other older brother Klaus.

"Mother wants peace in the family," Klaus said.

"Are you mother's pet now?" Kol shot back, "to make up for killing her."

Kol knew he struck a nerve with Klaus. Klaus, in anger, grabbed Kol by the neck of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't speak to me that way," Klaus demanded.

"Or what?" Kol taunted, "You will dagger me for another hundred years?"

Klaus calmed himself and let Kol go.

"I just," Klaus started to say.

"I found her," Kol said.

Klaus confused by the statement asked Kol, "Who?"

Kol hesitated to say the name, and ultimately decided against it. "Let's drink!" Kol changed the subject. Klaus didn't press the subject and followed his brother down the stairs and out the front door.

Elijah, however, wanted to know. He listened without permission to his brothers' conversation.

"Who do you suppose Kol means?" asked Rebekah.

Elijah, surprised to see Rebekah take an interest in the matter obliged to his sister question. "I have a theory."

"Who?" Rebekah asked once more.

"I believe Kol meant the young woman from last night's ball. I ran into her at Elena's house when the evening ended," Elijah eloquently responded.

"How can we find out?" Rebekah eagerly asked.

"First," Elijah calmly said, "we have another matter to attend too."

"Mother," Rebekah voice hinted a sinister plot. Elijah and Rebekah left the house and took care of business.

[Insert events from episode]


	5. The Deal

Alice watched with wicked thoughts as Elena begged and cried on the doorstep of the Bennett household. Alice noticed a blond vampire stand in Elena's way and calmly told Elena to go away. Alice thought back to the nights events. She warned the Bennett family to not get involved. Disappointed in the Bennett's choice, Alice walked to the doorway.

Elena recognized Alice instantaneously. Elena's memory recalled the events from the previous night, and fear overwhelmed her.

Alice saw Elena filled with fear and said, "I am not here to kill you."

"Don't let her in," Elena instructed Caroline.

"I am pretty sure Bonnie would want to meet me, especially since I can save her mother," Alice callously said.

Without permission, Alice walked inside the Bennett house. Caroline tried to hold her ground, but Alice shoved carelessly passed her. Bonnie appeared in the hall and demanded, "What do you want?"

"I warned you," Alice scolded Bonnie.

Bonnie fell speechless.

"Now, ask your friends to remove themselves so I can save your mother," Alice said in a calmer tone.

"Why would you do that," Bonnie sharply asked.

"Because little witch, that is my job," Alice moved pass Bonnie and into the room where her mother laid.

"You're not going to trust her are you?" Elena asked, "She is half vampire and she tried to kill me." Caroline nodded in agreement with Elena.

"She can save my mom," Bonnie held back her tears as she spoke. The she directed her gaze to Caroline, "What would you do?"

Caroline pondered the question as she recently lost her dad to in the same way. Caroline then helped Elena up and forced her away from the house. Elena begged to stay, but Bonnie closed the door behind them.

"Bonnie," Alice yelled from the room.

Bonnie walked slowly and cautiously to the room. Bonnie, ready if this turned out to be a trap peeked in the door way. Tears rolled down her face as she saw her mother unconscious on the bed. Bonnie gave up her tough act and joined Alice on the side of the bed.

"What do you need me to do?" earnestly said.

"Bleed," Alice answered. Swiftly, Alice grabbed Bonnie's arm and used her finger nail to create a cut across Bonnie's palm. Bonnie stayed strong and watched as the blood drop down on Abby's forehead.

Alice began to chant, "Bind this blood to her soul."

Bonnie repeated the chant, "Bind my blood to her soul."

The blood slid down Abby's nose and spread across her cheeks. Alice and Bonnie continued the chant. Soon Abby's eyes opened dramatically and gasped for air.

"Bonnie," Abby said weakly.

"Mom," Elated, Bonnie took Abby's hand into hers. Bonnie found that Abby had a human pulse and rejoiced that the spell worked.

Abby soon noticed that she remained human and questioned Bonnie, "How, I thought Damon."

"Alice, she saved you," Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie," Abby said with fear in her tone, "you didn't!"

"I had to mom," Bonnie explained, "I had no choice. I didn't want to lose you."

Abby turned her attention to Alice and screamed, "Don't take her! You stay away from my daughter."

Alice, unmoved by Abby's threat, got up and proceeded out the door.

"Thank you," Bonnie softly said.

"Don't thank me yet," Alice nefariously said, "we start training the day after tomorrow."

Bonnie, knew the consequences to her actions and agreed.

Alice left the daughter and mother reunion and exited through the front door. Surprised, Alice found out that Caroline and Elena didn't leave, but stayed and sat on the porch steps.

Caroline noticed Alice's presence and cautiously moved to block Alice from Elena. Alice smiled at the attempt and threatened Caroline, "Next time, if the choice was between Elena's life and that of another human being, please, make sure you pick the latter. Don't waste your time to save this this cheap knock off."

Elena, ashamed remained silent, but Caroline spoke out of angry, "You don't know anything about Elena. I would sacrifice anything for my friend, even my life."

"You will regret those words," Alice shot back.

Caroline had enough of Alice's attitude tried to slap Alice, hard, across her face, but Alice quickly caught Caroline's hand.

"Sweetie, I would reconsider that," Alice let go of Caroline; however, Caroline didn't back down and tried again. This time, Caroline hit Alice square in the face.

Alice smiled at Caroline, and snapped her fingers. A flame ignited and engulfed Caroline. Caroline screamed in pain.

"I warned you," Alice began to walk away.

"Enough!" Elijah shouted. Alice looked up and saw that Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah stood in front of her.

"Stop this," Klaus shouted to Alice. Alice simply ignored Klaus.

"Arianna" Klaus shouted in anger. This time Alice acknowledged Klaus and snapped her fingers. The flame extinguished and Caroline fell to the floor. Klaus rushed to her side, and saw that the burn marks were already healing.

Klaus stood in front of Caroline to defend her.

"Is it really you," Rebekah asked sweetly, but curious at the same time.

Alice didn't answer.

"You will leave here," Klaus threatened Alice.

"Or what?" Alice shot back. Klaus and Alice stared intensely at each other, neither of them wanted to back down.

"Arianna," Elijah gently said, "please."

Kol decided he had enough, and rushed to Alice's side.

"Let's go," Kol pleaded. "You can fight them another day."

"Your mother," Alice said to them, "She bound your blood together?"

They didn't answer her.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll make a deal with you, let me kill Elena and I'll unbind your blood."

They pondered the thought, but Klaus spoke up against it.

"I need her alive," Klaus coldly stated.

"Yes, but do they?" Alice gestured to the rest of the siblings.

Klaus looked to his siblings for support but they looked away.

"That's what I thought. I'll sweeten the deal. I'll also kill your mother for you, free of charge. Think about that." Alice left the Bennett household, and came upon the door to her room at the Bed and breakfast.

When Alice entered a room she heard a voice call to her.

Alice spun around and found Elijah instead of her earlier suspicion of Kol.

"Kol told you?" Alice questioned.

"He didn't need to. I figured it out." Elijah elaborated, "I gave it to you as a…"

"It doesn't matter," Alice interrupted. Alice turned her back to Elijah.

"Arianna," Elijah softly said. He moved closer to her, and gently touched her cheek. "Stop your revenge against Elena."

Alice whacked Elijah's hand away and coldly said, "Never. Not until she is six feet under."

Elijah backed away and faced his back to her.

"She deceived you tonight, and you still lobby for her life," Alice questioned Elijah's motive of protecting Elena.

"Killing her won't make up for the past, what Thalia did; what I did. It won't change anything."

"You mean what she made me do," Alice coldly said.

"Arianna," Elijah pleaded.

"I'll stop when she is six feet under! Now, GET OUT!" Alice yelled.

Elijah knew defeat and exited the room; however before he left, he warned, "I'll stop you."

Alice picked up the vanity mirror and threw it at the door. The mirror shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm going to kill her!" Alice yelled.


	6. Training Wheels

"Bonnie Bennett, get back here NOW!" Abby practically screamed the order at her daughter.

Bonnie paused at the door, and turned around, slowly, to face her mother. Bonnie didn't utter a word as her mother glaredher down.

"I forbid you to go!" Abby commanded.

"You forbid me," Bonnie sarcastically said as she glared blankly at her mother. "Since when do decided what I can and can't do."

Abby, a little taken aback by her daughter's sarcasm, composed herself before she spoke, "you don't know what _Alice_ has planned for you. You don't know what she'd done"

"What she'd done?" Bonnie said, again in a sarcastic tone, "I believe she saved your life."

"That doesn't me you owe her yours," Abby said softer. Abby felt defeated. She knew she had no right to tell her daughter what to do, but at the same time, her mother instincts kicked in and she had to protect Bonnie at any cost.

"You're right," Bonnie calmly said, but her eyes said otherwise, "YOU owe her your life, and once again your daughter has to pay for YOUR mistake."

Abby couldn't argue with Bonnie anymore and just listened at Bonnie's painful words.

"Once again, YOUR daughter is dragged into another mess and left to fend for herself." Bonnie felt her rage take control, "You ever think, for one second, that maybe if you stuck around, I wouldn't be in this mess. You were a witch, you could have helped me to understand this power inside of me. You could have helped me when my BEST friend's lives were in danger. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THERE!"

On that note, Bonnie stomped out the door, and slammed it shut behind her. She picked up the duffle she left on the porch and walked to the black BMW.

"You shouldn't speak to your mother that way," the driver causally commented, "Miss Alice didn't bring her back so you would fight with her."

"Miss _Alice_, does she usually do things that do not benefit her," Bonnie still enraged shot back.

"Miss Alice is waiting," the driver opened the door and Bonnie slid into the back seat. Then the driver shut the door and went into the driver seat.

"Where are we going," Bonnie curiously asked.

"Home," the driver simply answered.

Bonnie, even though curious, remained silent. She decided to take a few deep breathes to calm herself. Once Bonnie reached a point where she felt like she won't kill anyone she opened the duffle and pulled out an old, thick, leather bound book. Bonnie opened the book on a random page, and ran her fingers down it. The words on the page, almost illegible, excited her. Bonnie, too afraid to admit it out loud, was actually excited to learn _witch craft_ from another witch, especially one like Alice. Sure, Alice scared her to death, but what she did last night ignited a flame of excitement, greater and similar to the one she felt when Grams first started to teach her _witch craft_. A tingle ran down her spine as she wondered about all the new spells, charms, or enchantments Alice would teach her. Bonnie flipped to another page, and ran her fingers across the words. Bonnie exhaled heavy and started to whisper words she remembered from a spell.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Bennett," the driver cautioned.

Bonnie, now distracted, leaned forward to asked, "why not?"

"The car is enchanted to not allow magic, I am pretty sure Miss Alice wanted this car to be magic free," the driver explained.

Bonnie slumped back into the chair and eased into the seat. She placed the book, very carefully, back into her duffle. "No magic in the car," she said out loud to herself. The thought stewed in her mind a while longer, but Bonnie concluded there was nothing unusual about a no magic car.

"We are here Miss Bennett," the driver said as he eased the car to a stop.

The door opened, but Bonnie noticed the driver didn't remove his seat belt.

"Milady,"

"Kol," Bonnie recognized the voice immediately, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know?" Kol said in his usual half coy and half cocky accent, "Me and Alice go way back"

Bonnie cautiously got out of the car. Kol backed up to allow Bonnie to step out of the car, as he did he raised his hands up in a surrender.

"You know Alice," Bonnie asked impatiently.

"She didn't mention me?" Kol said, "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Please," Alice said from behind, "Enlighten her."

"Arianna," Kol whipped around to face her, "fancy meeting you here."

"Kol," Alice coyly asked, "You missed me that much?"

"Of course," Bonnie noticed that Kol's voice sounded more sincere than his usually cocky tone.

Alice ignored Kol and turned her attention to Bonnie. "What is in the duffle?"

Bonnie a little embarrassed, dragged the duffle from the car and it fell hard on the ground. "These are books collected from other witches and their coven."

"I see, and why are you in possession of them?"

"I….acquired them from another witch, a male witch," Bonnie stuttered.

Alice smiled, and snapped her fingers. Instantaneously, the duffle ignited and then extinguished into a pile of ash.

"What have you done," Bonnie yelled, shocked that something so precious burned away in just a few seconds.

"Those don't belong to you," Alice said in a nonchalant tone, "besides you don't need them."

Bonnie gave Alice a confused look, so Alice elaborated, "The spell last night didn't exist until last night."  
"What do you mean, you just made it up on the spot?"

"Sort of, I channeled your desire and adapted a spell to use the blood bond shared between you and your mother, and designed a new spell to keep her humanity. But yes. In the absolute ordinary jargon, 'I made it up'."

Bonnie didn't know how to respond. She felt overwhelmed and amazed at the same time. "Are you that powerful?"

Kol laughed at Bonnie's comment, a little too hard. "How naïve are you?"

Bonnie shot Kol a death-threat- look.

"Bonnie, do you know where we are?" Alice asked. Bonnie took a moment to look around and nodded her head.

"This is the Lockwood's property," Bonnie answered.

"No, this is my home. Right here; in this very spot. I think I was about fourteen when my family moved here." Alice looked to Kol for confirmation, and he nodded in agreement. "My mom, older sister, and I grew up here. Played and explored in these very woods."

"Here?" Bonnie, in her head, started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You grew up with the originals, the original vampires."

"And we have a winner folks," Kol excitedly yet sarcastically said. Alice chuckled at Kol's comedic moment.

"Yes, the whole family and the others that resided here; including your ancestors."

"That means you knew,"

"Your very great, great ancestors," Alice finished Bonnie's sentence.

Bonnie took a step back in disbelief. Bonnie knew Alice was half vampire and half witch, but what are the chances that Alice was there when the original vampires were created.

"How…How could my ancestor allow you to be…who you are?" Bonnie barley got the words out.

"Allow me to be? I guess that's one way to put it."

"Oh skip story time Arianna," Kol whined, "I don't want to relive history."

"Shut up Kol!" Bonnie, surprised herself, shot Kol another death-threat- stare; however, Kol didn't like to be disrespected, especially in front of Arianna. Kol ran, at high speed, at Bonnie, and before Bonnie had a time to react Kol had his hand wrapped firmly around her neck.

"You don't really need her do you Ari?"

Bonnie thrashed her legs at Kol as he raised her higher.

"I do," Alice answered, "But continue, I want to see what she is capable of."

Bonnie struggled against Kol's grip, but she felt more hurt by the lack of help from Alice. Bonnie thought Alice wanted to teach her and with that would protect her.

"I can't breathe," Bonnie panic.

"You don't need air" Alice instructed, "What do you want? Focus Bonnie. Concentrate on a way to get out of Kol's grip."

Bonnie realized that Alice challenged her. Bonnie closed her eyes and focused on Kol's hand. She wanted Kol to release her, but more than that, Bonnie wanted Kol to suffer. Bonnie focused on the image of the books that lit up in flames. Bonnie thought of fire.

All of a sudden, Kol released Bonnie and yelled in pain. Bonnie, now on the ground, opened her eyes and saw that Kol's hand was on fire.

"Good girl," Alice praised Bonnie. At that moment, Bonnie felt proud of herself. She looked at Kol, whose hand still inflamed.

"That will teach you," Bonnie yelled at him.

"Ari, put it out," Kol screamed in panic. Alice took pity on Kol and extinguished the fire. She then ran to Kol to inspect his hand.

"It's healing," Alice whispered to Kol, "Now go and do what I asked. I want to know everything about this Elena." Kol disappeared without a word of his departure.

"Now," Alice spoke clearly to Bonnie, "Where were we?"

Bonnie snapped out of her silent celebration, and became suspicious of Kol's sudden departure. "Where did he go?" Bonnie asked.

"He went to keep an eye on Elena," Alice had no reason to lie so she spilled the truth.

"Why?"  
"To figure out the best way to kill her," Alice plainly said without even a blink of remorse.

"Why? She'd done nothing to you?" Bonnie became angry, "No on threatens my friend."

Alice laughed at Bonnie's attempt to eliminate her. "Dear, just because you set fire to Kol's hand does not mean you have power. You are still a hundred years away to even come close to a fraction of power in order to defeat me."

Alice disappeared and appeared in Bonnie's face. "You want to know why I hate Elena so much?"

Bonnie fell speechless. Alice's callous voice sent fear up and down Bonnie's spine.

Alice smiled in triumph because of the fear she instilled in Bonnie. "I'm going to tell you a little story of why I am this way. Why I lived for centuries with witch craft and my body doesn't age because I live off human blood. Listen well, because I won't repeat myself."

Bonnie nodded, and waited for Alice to begin her tale.

"My sister sentences our family here and my mom cursed me.

When Thalia got pregnant out of wedlock, my father wanted to banish the baby from existence, while my mother prophesized another destiny. That's right, Elena's ancestor. Yes, Elena and I are, indeed, family. (Bonnie's jaw dropped by the facts)

Thalia wasn't the first doppelganger, and my mother wanted to make sure she wasn't the last. Keeping the bloodline or Thalia safe, was always the first priority. So we moved here and became next door neighbors of the Mikelson family.

Time went on, and for a while everything seemed peaceful. We had a home and we were together. I even got proposed to. No, not Kol; his brother Elijah. Thalia grew jealous, she knew she wasn't going to be able to marry. The customs of that time differ from now. She was cursed with a baby, and I took pity on her. Probably the biggest mistake I made. Thalia knew I practiced _witch craft_, which I hid from our mother. Thalia wanted to find love so I designed a spell to bring her love. All Thalia had to do was think of a person she wanted and then he would fall in love with her.

I did the spell and it worked, Klaus became fond of her, and fell for her; however, so did Elijah. You see, she thought of Klaus and Elijah, brothers, to love her. She took Elijah away from me, and she knew it. I always knew my sister was selfish, but I didn't know the lengths she would go to, just to get what she wanted.

I told mother, but she took Thalia's side, and beat me for using my gifts. A while later, Klaus and the others became vampire, and my mother wanted the same immortality. My mother asked the ancestors and promised she would use the immortality for good; however, our ancestors found the darkness in her heart, but it was too late to stop my mother. So my ancestors cursed me to keep an eye on my mother, for Thalia didn't give birth yet.

My mother disappeared and took Thalia with her. Probably for the best as I wanted to rip their hearts out. I wanted them to pay, so I killed as many doppelgangers as I could, to try and end the bloodline."

When Alice finished her story Bonnie opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. She understood how Alice felt when Thalia, her sister, betrayed her; however, Bonnie didn't want Elena to pay the price.

"You ever wonder why those two vampires, Stephen and Damon, love her?"

Bonnie shook her head no. "It's because of the spell. I accidently marked each doppelganger with the curse of love by two brothers. They don't really love her; it's all just a spell."

"Stephen and Damon would do anything for her!"

"Of course, until I kill Elena, and she doesn't exist. Then their love will be like a bad dream. Just ask Klaus about Thalia."

Bonnie wanted to argue, but Alice dismissed her. "I have to go," Alice said suddenly. Bonnie noticed her attention somewhere else, "the driver will drive you home. We will continue training on another day."

Alice then disappeared. Bonnie stood there stunned, unsure of how to process all the information that Alice dropped on her; especially, the part where Alice and Elena were related.

"Miss Bennett," the driver called to her.

Bonnie turned and walked away from the car. "I will walk today." Bonnie then reached in her pocket and dialed Caroline's number. Bonnie had to tell to someone.


	7. Can't Escape the Past

Can't Escape the Past

Alice sensed Elijah, lurking, nearby in the forest. Alice ran faster, than she ever did before, through the forest. She dodged each tree with eloquent precision. The dead leaves that fallen danced in the air as her feet graciously touched the ground, a second between each step.

Alice ran for a few more minutes, but suddenly stopped in frustration.

"Where are you Elijah?" Alice closed her eyes and stood as still as a statue. Her fingers twitched in a unique way, like she was playing an invisible piano.

A gust of wind stirred up Alice's hair, and her fingers stopped moving. Alice slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "Hello Elijah."

Elijah stood behind Alice. He watched Alice's hair fall back into place, so elegant, he couldn't help but curve the corner of his mouth upwards.

"Why are you spying on me?"

Elijah scowled at Alice's nonchalant tone. He hated her calm uncaring demeanor. In fact, the only time Elijah saw Alice with emotion was when he rescued Elena from her attack. The image of Elena's life in danger triggered a frightening thought. Elijah, in private, admitted he respected and admired Elena's courage and loyalty towards her friends; however, when she betrayed him, Elena fell off her imaginary pedestal. Elijah knew he could forgive Elena, but the sight of her felt different to him.

"I asked you a question," Alice said as she turned to face him.

"I intend to answer it, but I need an answer from you first."

"You want to know if I spoke the truth to the Bennett witch," Alice guessed.

Elijah nodded. He noticed a nefarious grin appear on Alice's face and took that as a sign of deceit. Elijah tore his stare away from hers.

"So it is not true," he whispered. A part of him knew this, but the other part felt unsatisfied by her revelation.

"It's what you want it to be," Alice spoke in her nonchalant tone.

This answer confused Elijah, and he had enough of Alice's attitude. Elijah disappeared and reappeared in front of Alice. "You will tell me what I want to know," he threatened.

"Why?" Alice simply said.

"I need to know," Elijah coldly responded.

"So you can go back in time and undo your mistakes?" Alice tone changed like she challenged his intention, his honor.

Elijah, a bit taken a back, turned away from Alice. "I made no mistake," Elijah wanted to take back his words as soon as it came out from his mouth. Elijah heard the sound of leaves being unnaturally lifted from the ground. He knew Alice left because of his words.

Elijah's head dropped and he let out a sigh of shame. All his life, he prided himself to control his emotions, especially when they became heighten. However with Alice he seemed different. She knew how to bring out every emotion, from sorrow to frustration, and even joy.

Elijah chuckled at the thought of their first meeting at the ball. Elijah thought it similar to how they first met a thousand years ago. Elijah looked around the land and envisioned their first meeting.

The first time Elijah saw Alice, the sun shined harshly down upon him. Elijah, stood with his brothers Klaus and Kol at the local well. Each of them took turns to lift the bucket of water and splash it down upon their face.

"We have new neighbors," Kol said. Elijah looked up, and saw his brother pointed at three women, a family, of a mother and her two daughters. Elijah noticed Ayan and his mother talking to the mother.

"One of them is pregnant," Klaus commented, "She pretty."

Elijah saw that Klaus was right. He noticed one of the women holding her stomach in the way an expecting mother would. His eyes moved to the other daughter who held the family's luggage. The other daughter held two bags under her arms and two bags in her hands. Elijah noticed her bend down and reach for another bag at her feet.

Without a second thought, Elijah noticed his legs move, jog, towards her.

"Arianna, don't drop the bag, it has my supplies," the mother hissed at her daughter.

"Can I help?" Elijah offered.

"Son," Elijah's mother said, "This is Mia, and her daughters Arianna and Thalia."

Elijah bowed with his head, and held out his hand to offer Arianna help with the bags. Arianna smiled kindly in response, and extended her hand with a piece of luggage attached to it; but before she had a chance to hand the bag off, the bag from under her arm fell to the ground.

"ARIANNA," Mia scolded, "HOW DARE YOU DROP IT! Can't you do anything right?"

Arianna looked down, embarrassed, and quickly bent down to pick up the bag.

"No, I'm sorry, this is my fault," Elijah, too, bent down to help retrieve the bag. Elijah extended his hand to grab the bag's handle, and accidently grabbed Arianna's hand instead. Arianna jerked her hand away and smiled shyly.

"It's okay," Elijah said as he picked up the bag.

"Why don't we have some tea," Elijah's mom offered to ease the tension.

"Thank you," Mia accepted the invitation, "Come along Thalia. Let your younger sister do the unpacking, hopefully she won't drop anything else." Mia turned up her head to Arianna, and followed Elijah's mother to their house, as Thalia trailed behind her.

"I'm sorry about my mom," Arianna said as she moved towards the house, "she must be stressed from the move."

"No, my mom yells at me all the time," Elijah joked as he followed Arianna inside her house.

"You can just leave the bags in the doorway," Arianna instructed.

"Are you sure? Unpacking all this seems a bit much," Elijah looked around and saw other pieces of luggage scattered around the house. Elijah noted that the house looked similar to his own. The floor covered in straw mats, roof made of mud, straw and wood, while the walls comprised of sturdy rocks and wood. Elijah noticed that there were only two beds in the entire house. Elijah knew who would have to sleep on the floor.

"I got it," Arianna didn't sound so confident, but Elijah didn't want to push her.

"Okay, I'll just bring in the other one and leave it next to this one," Elijah yelled to Arianna. Arianna didn't respond, as she had already started unpacking. Elijah took a moment to watch her, study her, as she gracefully sat on her calves and unzipped the bags. Elijah noted she didn't complain when her mother left her to do the work, or talk back when yelled at. Elijah wondered if she was truly selfless or just obedient.

"Brother," Kol's said to his brother, followed by a good slap to his back, "introduced us to your new friend." Elijah pushed his brother out of the house.

"Not now," Elijah instructed Kol. Kol cursed and walked off disappointed.

"He means well," Klaus said.

"I know, he is just impulsive at times," Elijah picked up the last bag and placed it gently in the doorway of the house.

"Mother always said your greatest quality was chivalry," Klaus commented mysteriously, before he, too, ran off in the same direction as Kol. Elijah brushed off Klaus' comment and chased after him.

Elijah didn't see Arianna after their first meeting. He only saw her mother with his mother or her sister as she flirted with Klaus, sometimes him if he was around Klaus. Maybe three weeks later, Elijah came upon Arianna near the west lake by the big oak tree. Elijah walked along the edge of the hill, when he looked down and saw Arianna. She sat near the water with her feet dangling off the edge. She looked like she concentrated on something in the water, underneath the warm light of the sun.

"Arianna," Elijah called out to her.

Arianna didn't turn towards him or respond to his call. Elijah walked further down the hill, and stood about a foot behind her.

Elijah watched her hand rise and fall above the water. Elijah looked closer and noticed a small round ball hover between her hand and the top of the water.

"You do magic," Elijah said abruptly.

Elijah voice must have scared her as she lost concentration and the ball of water splashed down into the water. Surprising, the size splash was larger than small ball of water, and sprayed Arianna soaking the top half of her clothes, her face, and her hair. Arianna wiped as much as she could from her face before she turned to Elijah.

"You scared me," Arianna responded. Elijah extended his hand to her and helped her stand. Arianna took the gestured and stood next to him. Elijah felt his heart jump a little, but just brushed it off. He quickly dropped her hand.

"I called you from over there," Elijah pointed to the top of the hill, "but I guess you didn't hear me."

Arianna shook her head no. She noticed that drops of water fell from her hair so she grabbed a handful of hair and shook it vigorously at Elijah. The water escaped her head and fell upon his. Elijah put up his hands to block his face.

"I'm sorry," he teased as he put up his hands in surrender.

"That's your punishment for scaring me," Arianna shot back. She stopped shaking her hair.

"In my defense, I had no intention of scaring you," Elijah smiled coyly at Arianna.

Arianna laughed, and added, "Then you are forgiven." Elijah realized he never heard her laugh until this moment. In this moment, he decided he wanted to make her laugh, if not for her pleasure, for his own.

Arianna walked towards the tree and leaned against it; Elijah followed and stopped at an appropriate distance from Arianna.

"You didn't answer my question," Elijah said. His eyes hinted that her answer was important to him.

"A little, I try to practice away from my mother and sister."

"Why? Did your mom not teach you?"

Arianna shook her head no. "My mother wouldn't care either way, I am not Thalia."

Elijah sensed that the way Arianna said "Mother" indicated animosity between the two, but not out of malice, more like a mild form of dislike.

"I am sorry," Arianna quickly apologized, "I should not have talked about my mother with such a tone."

Elijah smiled at Arianna's loyalty. He admired that trait in mankind.

"No," Elijah walked took a step closer to Arianna, "You should hear the way I talk about my brothers." Elijah noticed that Arianna didn't shy away so he took another step closer.

"Really?" Arianna spoke in a teasing tone, "What do you say about them?"

"Well," Elijah took another step closer. Three steps more, Elijah noted, and he would be face to face with Arianna, "Kol, my younger brother, I always comment on his impulse. He always acts before he thinks. "

Arianna giggled at the comment. Elijah took a one step closer. "Klaus never takes responsibility for his actions. He always seems to manage to make my father upset. Most of the time Klaus is not at fault, but the other times." Elijah flashed Arianna a sarcastic look which said, "Klaus is usually at fault." Arianna giggled again.

"What about your youngest brother?" Arianna asked.

"Henrik?" Arianna nodded, "He is too innocent." Elijah took one more step closer. He metaphorically pierced Arianna's personal bubble.

"Finn is kind," Arianna noted.

"Yes, he is mother's favorite son," Elijah chuckled at the thought, and Arianna joined in; probably noted at her elder sister similar trait.

"Do you talk about your sister in the same manner?" Arianna questioned.

"Rebekah," Elijah took the final step, closer, and felt Arianna's breath turn heavy. He rested his right arm on the tree behind her and leaned in so that he can whisper in her ear. "Rebekah is no angel. Not like you."

Arianna turn her head slowly and face Elijah. Her face indicated her confusion by his statement; however, Elijah ignored that look and just stared down at her lips. Elijah noted the pink color and slim shape of her lips. He held back his urge to lean forward to lightly brush her lips with his; a kiss.

"Elijah," Arianna's voice distracted his focus, and he met her eyes.

Elijah studied her face, her perfect beautiful face. He noticed, that underneath the dirt upon Arianna's cheeks, they turned a soft hue of red; she blushed.

"I am sorry Arianna," Elijah muttered, "I feel myself lost in your beauty."

Arianna's eyes changed from curious to sorrow. Arianna then turned her whole body away from him.

"If I offended you I am sorry," Elijah calmly backed away as he didn't understand her body language.

"No, I thank you for your kind words, but I do not need them."

"I don't understand."

"Don't fool me. I see the way you look down on me because of how my family, if you can call them that, treat me." Arianna's tone hinted at her ambivalence towards her family. "You don't have to feel sorry for me or say kind things because of my situation. I don't feel sorry for my circumstances and neither should you."

"Arianna, you miss understood my kindness. IN fact I..," Elijah stopped mid-sentence as he saw that something else caught Arianna's attention.

"I have to go," Arianna began to move up the hill.

"Why?" Elijah walked in step with hers to chase after her.

"My sister needs me," Arianna plainly answered and then ran faster up the hill. Before Elijah reached the top Arianna disappeared from his sight.

Elijah searched for Arianna after that day but each day he never found her. He walked about his house in frustration and didn't notice Rebekah walk in with wild flowers in her hand.

"Why are you pacing my brother?" Rebekah said in her curious tone.

"None of your concern dear sister," Elijah noted he sounded a bit sarcastic towards her and turned to apologize. "I am sorry for my tone. It really has nothing to do with you." Elijah looked down at her hands and noticed the wild flowers. "Are those for mother?" Elijah asked Rebekah.

"No," Rebekah simply answered, "For Thalia, her birthday is tonight."

"Thalia," Elijah's voice perked up by the name, but not for the reason Rebekah thought. "Is her sister attending said party?"

"I am not sure. Poor Arianna, though. She worked all week for this party. She cooked and cleaned the house all by herself. I helped her at one point, but her mother shooed me away. I hate the way that family treats her, especially her mother. I saw her mom beat her, hard, with a wooden spoon once when the soup tasted bland. "

Elijah balled his hand at Rebekah's last sentence. Rage filled him, but he composed himself to not indicate so. "The party is at their house?"

"Yes, we are all invited. In fact, told you earlier this week," Rebekah's tone hinted her disappointment.

"I am sorry dear sister, I must have forgotten."

"You may come with me if you like, be my date," Rebekah sarcastically said.

"I will be happy to accompany you." Elijah extended his hand to Rebekah. Rebekah grabbed the flowers with one hand and took Elijah's hand in her other hand, and they walked outside to the back side of home. Elijah saw a table set up for the party.

Elijah noticed Klaus seated himself next to Thalia, while the rest of his family sat around the table. Rebekah put the flowers in a vase which sat at the center of table.

Elijah greeted Mia and Thalia when he got closer.

"Sit down next to me," Thalia gestured to the seat on the opposite side of Klaus. Klaus scowled at his brother, so Elijah politely declined.

When Elijah sat down, Mia cleared her throat, and raised her cup in the air, "Here is to another wonderful year in my daughter's life. Thank you everyone for being here."

"Cheer, cheers," the guest shouted. Elijah, too, joined in on the cheer.

"Tonight we have Thalia's favorite food, so please eat up!" Mia back down. Mia then clapped her hands, and Elijah turned around and saw Arianna with a tray of food.

"Let me help you," Elijah offered, but before he stood up Mia gestured him back down.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I already scolded her that there will be consequences if she dropped the tray. She won't if she knows what's good for her." Mia shot her daughter a malice look. Elijah had to ball his fist at Mia's comment.

"My second oldest," Esther, Elijah's mother, commented, "Always thinks of others." Esther reached out to praise her son.

Elijah gave his mother a thank you look. Elijah then focused his attention on Arianna as she went around the table and placed a bowl of stew in front of each guest.

"That will be all," Mia gestured to her daughter to remove herself. "Clean the kitchen. Our ancestors would be ashamed at the sight of it."

Elijah had enough of Mia's attitude. Elijah calmly stood, and excused himself from the table. Elijah didn't hear as his family protested, because he already distanced himself away. Elijah walked into his neighbor's house and found Arianna scrubbing down dishes.

Elijah grabbed Arianna's arm away from the bucket and dragged her out of the house. He ignored Arianna's protest and continued to lead her away from her house. Elijah didn't stop until they walked down the hill and he leaned her against the big oak tree.

Arianna breathe heavy as her back fell into the tree. "Elijah," she yelled, "What are you doing? I have to go back and finish the dishes."

"No," Elijah sternly said. He rested both arms against the tree so her head was position in the middle.

"Elijah" Arianna said again. Elijah leaned in closer, but Arianna turned her head away. Elijah confused back away.

"I don't understand" Elijah, befuddled by Arianna's action, said. His voice a little raised continued, "Why do you stay with them? Why do you stay when they treat you that way? You are not a slave nor their toy."

Arianna took a deep breath and calmly said, "They are my only family. Where am I to go if not with them?"

Elijah took a step towards her, a little enraged, and said, "With me. Come away with me."

"And where are we to go?"

"Anywhere but here," Elijah pleaded, "Away from your evil mother and selfish sister."

"And what about your family? Won't you miss them?"

Elijah stared into Arianna's eyes. He hardly saw them because of the lack of light; however, when the moonlight shined on her face, he saw her beauty once more.

"Arianna," Elijah softly said. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to face him.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me," Arianna pushed Elijah's hands away and ran back up the hill.

Elijah found the time had escaped him when the past flashed in his mind.

"Arianna, what happened to you," Elijah asked out loud.


	8. Scooby Gang

"So what you're saying is that the bitch that set me on fire last night is a super witch, half vampire, and an original?" Caroline shouted as she paced the floor of the Salvatore's living room. Bonnie nodded yes in response.

Bonnie recalled the events and story from "training" to Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Damon, and Stephen. She wanted them in the loop and to express the extent of Alice's power. Bonnie shuttered at the thought.

"And she has a thousand year old grudge against Elena," Caroline continued her rant, "Aren't they family? How can you kill your own family? I mean Klaus stabbed his family, but never killed them."

Bonnie had to tell them that Alice targeted Elena because her ancestor, Thalia. Thalia tricked Alice into casting a love spell which took Elijah away from her. The spell; however, lasted for centuries and now brothers were cursed to fall in love with doppelgangers. Which meant, Stephen's and Damon's love towards Elena may not be true, and only a result from the spell. Bonnie quickly turned her focus to Elena. Elena's confused and lost expression indicated that she pondered the same questions, or worse, questions about the curse. Bonnie opened her mouth, she wanted to say words to comfort Elena, but nothing came out.

"You are not saying Klaus is the good bad guy in this picture," Damon commented in his usual sarcastic tone.

Caroline snuffed at his comment. "Any way kids," Damon continued, "Let's not forget we have a chance to kill them, all of them. The originals are bound, like dominos, push one down and they all fall. I vote for Rebekah."

"How are we going to kill them? We have no weapons." Stephen commented.

"We got those cave painting," Damon commented.

"All we've been able to identify is that they are of the original family, if that is even accurate. Remember they made up that whole sun and moon curse," Alaric pointed out.

"There must be some significance. Dead Mason did not haunt me just to point out a story."

"I'll look again," Alaric stood from the couch, "Anyone wants to come with me? Elena?"

Alaric extended his hand to Elena. He must have noticed Elena's silence through the whole meeting. Elena nodded and placed her hand in his. Alaric led the way out of the room, and Elena followed.

Once they were gone Damon said, "Now, while they have their father daughter talk. I'm going to have another chat with our new bitch friend."

Damon walked around the sidecar with a glass of scotch in his hands.

"You're going to go after Alice?" Bonnie questioned.

"Did you not get my bitch-witch reference?" Damon sarcastically said.

"Damon, she is dangerous!" Bonnie yelled as she chased Damon out of the room.

"Little witch, since when did you care about my safety?" Damon grabbed his jacked off the rack and walked towards the door.

"I don't," Bonnie rebuffed his comment.

"Then I am gone," Damon yanked open the door, and walked out, but something stopped him. "Bonnie," Damon whispered, "Get Stephen."

"No need for violence," a male voice said, "I just came for a chat."

Bonnie recognized the voice and looked pass Damon to confirm her suspicions. She saw Klaus walk up the Salvatore's porch. He wore a dark jean jacket with matching jeans, that seemed too tight for the average male.

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie questioned.

"Let's ask him," Damon whispered; however, Damon shouted, "Go away!" to Klaus.

Stephen and Caroline soon appeared behind Damon. They too, heard Klaus' voice and wondered what he wanted.

"Good gang is all here," Klaus said, now, stood in front of the door. Damon glared Klaus down, but Klaus smirked in response. "Mate, I come in peace."

"I'm not your mate," Damon scoffed.

"Fine, but we have a common enemy," Klaus started, "Since some of my family forgot the meaning of family; I turn to you."

"Stephen call the press, Klaus needs our help. Story of the century,"

"Make fun mate, but I am sure Elena would appreciate it if she stayed alive," Klaus taunted. His words struck a nerve with Damon. Damon took a step forward to confront Klaus, his attitude changed and seemed ready to take Klaus on. Stephen took this as his cue to stop the ensuing battle.

"You got our attention," Stephen said with a stern tone, "What do you purpose we do?"

"We need to take out the witch," Klaus plainly said.

Damon and Stephen blankly stared at Klaus. They understood his premise, but doubted his word or the possibility of action.

"What would you like us to do?" Damon sarcastically said, "We don't know how or if we can kill Alice."

"Not Alice," Klaus interrupted, "Her!" Klaus extended his pointer finger straight at Bonnie.

Bonnie backed away. Did Klaus know that Alice wanted Bonnie to kill Elena? "I told her no," Bonnie shouted as she continued to back away from the door.

"Witch," Damon shouted, "What did you not tell us?"

Klaus chuckled. "Did little witch not tell you. Arianna cannot directly harm a doppelgänger. Strict order from the ancestors; however, like with everything else, Arianna found a loop hole. She has others to kill the doppelgänger, usually another witch. Best we do away with that one. It won't stop Arianna, but it will hinder her quest."

"We are not going to kill Bonnie," Stephen said.

"Don't lay a hand on her," Caroline threatened. Caroline stood in front of Bonnie which, at the same time, blocked Klaus' way.

"Well mates, what do you suggest then?" Klaus smugly said. Klaus cocked his head to the side as if to show his disregard for Bonnie's life.

To everyone's surprise Damon spoke up for Bonnie, "Look killing Bonnie won't guarantee Elena's safety. We need to find a way more permanent way to dispose of our problem."

"I agree," another voice chimed in.

"Nice of you to join our little meeting, brother," Klaus didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"Why don't we invite your whole family to this party," Damon muttered.

"I am sad to say that not everyone in our family is in agreement with this idea," Elijah said. He leaned against the porch railing. Elijah's hands rested in the pockets of his black slacks, as the cuff of his matching black blazer laid flat against his pocket.

"Why are you on board," Damon asked.

Elijah just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Perhaps," he said, "I care about her." Everyone, excluding, Klaus and Stephen remained oblivious to Elijah's answer. Stephen showed a sly smile of understanding, while Klaus tapped the shoulder of his brother. Both of them knew the feud between Arianna and the doppelgangers needed to come to an end.

"We still don't have a plan," Caroline pointed out, "Can we stab her with the dagger?"

"The spell used on our father. Could it work on Arianna?" Elijah suggested.

"I'll have to ask Abby," Bonnie slightly bit her lip. She remembered the fight from earlier today, and wondered if Abby would be willing to help.

"We could try both," Damon said, "you know just to make sure it sticks."

Elijah glared, slightly at Damon. "The spell should suffice and I'll take care of the rest," he said. He averted his gaze.

"Fine, we will discuss this tomorrow meet back here in the morning," Klaus concluded. He ushered his brother away from the house. "You don't have to do this," Klaus whispered to Elijah.

"Family first," Elijah simply replied, before he took off. Klaus stood still. He felt grateful that his brother had his back; however, at the same time he knew what Elijah would give up if they were to succeed. He remembered the love Elijah and Arianna shared.

"Where were you tonight brother? You made quite a scene at the dinner party," Klaus said to his brother. Elijah playfully ignored Klaus' question and walked to his side of the house.

"Thalia missed you," Klaus taunted. He knew his brother had no interest in Thalia, not like himself. Klaus was also jealous of the attention Thalia paid Elijah. He wanted her to himself, period.

"I am sure you kept her company," Elijah slyly answered.

"I think I want to marry her," Klaus muttered. He thought his words to be inaudible, but Elijah cocked his head to show evidence that he heard them. Klaus decided not to press the subject further and instead pressed his brother for information. "Fine, don't tell me. We are family and you hold secrets."

Elijah knew Klaus baited him with guilt. "Fine brother," Elijah checked to see if anyone could overhear them. Elijah found no one, and continued the conversation, "I was with Arianna."

"Thalia's sister?"

"The very one," Elijah answered.

"You fancy her?" Elijah responded with a smile. "You want to marry her?" Elijah smiled again, and stayed upon his face. The thought pleased Elijah as if he already made up his mind.

Klaus noticed this and tapped Elijah's back. "Did you already ask her?"

"No, I am unsure of her feelings."

"You spent the night with her," Klaus rose his voice, a little, in excitement, "how can you not know?"

"It's complicated brother. She is different, guarded. It's hard to read what she feels for me," Elijah responded, "When I wanted to run away with her, she didn't want to for my sake."

"Take the chance," Klaus encouraged Elijah, "I bet she feels the same." Elijah smiled at the thought."

"Not once since then, brother, have I seen you smile that way," Klaus said aloud as the memories faded.


	9. Even odds

Elena picked up the pace. Focused and determined as she tried to dodge the loose rocks in the underground tunnels. Alaric trailed behind; far behind.

"Elena" Alaric called out to her, but Elena ignored him. Elena didn't intend it to be out of malice, more because she wanted to get away; she needed to get away.

After the meeting, Elena felt overwhelmed by the mounds of information Bonnie told her. A thousand year old witch/vampire sought revenge and wanted to kill her. Also, the witch/vampire was related to her. Finally, the love Stephen felt may not be real and only the result of a spell. The thoughts weighted heavy on Elena's mind.

"Elena," Alaric called again, "Stop!"

Elena heard the plea in his tone and halted her pace.

Alaric, finally, caught up to her. He sensed something amiss. "Elena," he used his best comfort tone.

"Everything is fine, Rick," Elena said.

"Elena, that's not true," Alaric said.

Elena snuffed at Alaric. "I have to be strong," she told herself, "for Jeremy and for me."

"Elena you don't have to hold it all in," Alaric, "You don't have to…"

"It's not fair," Elena blurted out, "Nothing about life is fair."

Alaric stayed quiet and as Elena continued her rant.

"My parents, my friends, Jeremy, they are all wrapped up in this because of me. I don't want his anymore. I don't want to lose anyone else. " Elena felt hot tears run down her cheek. "Why? I did nothing to her. Is it even real?"

"That I don't know," Alaric confessed. Alaric knew over a thousand words, and could combine them in infinite sentences, but none of them would help Elena. Alaric brought Elena in close, and hugged her. "Just let everything out."

Alaric heard Elena's frustration and sorrow through her cries. He wished he had a solution, anything to ease the pain Elena felt. Part of him knew that nothing he said or do can help. He didn't have the answers.

"How sweet," a sinister voice echoed through the tunnels.

Alaric and Elena, both, recognized that voice; Rebekah. Elena pulled away from Alaric. She quickly wiped the tears and tried to compose herself. Alaric, on the other hand, reached into his backpack for his crossbow, and tossed Elena a wooden steak.

"Don't stop on my account," Rebekah taunted, "This father daughter relationship is sweet." Alaric noticed the voice came from a different direction.

"What do you want," Elena shouted.

"A pony," Rebekah shot back. Again, her voice changed from the previous direction.

Alaric closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Rebekah's voice. The tunnels, below the Lockwood property, made it next to impossible to navigate, and impossible to find the enemy's location. Alaric opened his eyes, "We should move." Elena nodded in agreement.

Alaric took the lead and guided them to the cave drawings.

"You can't run away," Rebekah taunted, "I'll find you."

Alaric ignored Rebekah's taunts. "A little further," Alaric whispered.

They ran further into the tunnels. Alaric made sure Rebekah didn't lurk behind the next corner. "Almost there," Alaric yelled to Elena.

Alaric saw the entrance to the cave paintings, and sprinted towards them. Elena, barley kept up, but they both made it safely inside.

"We lost her," Elena took deep breaths to ease her heart.

"Not quite," Rebekah appeared at the entrance.

"She can't get in," Elena noted. Alaric stood proud and aimed a crossbow at Rebekah.

"Leave," he threatened.

"I will," Rebekah grinned, "As soon as I finish what I came here for."

"Which is?"

"None of your business, Rebekah plainly teased. She then took out her phone and snapped a picture. "There all done."

"Wait," Elena called Rebekah. Alaric gave Elena a cautious look.

"What?" Rebekah said fiercely.

"What do you know about Alice," Elena asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Was she always like this? Why is she after me? Does the spell really…" Elena couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I don't really have time for story time," Rebekah started to turn away, but took a moment and glanced at Elena's face. Rebekah saw pity, desperation, and sorrow. Rebekah began to feel sorry for her; although, she despised Elena, she still had a sense of humanity. "Arianna, she was kind as human. Always put her family first. Never complained about the way she her mother and sister treated her; obeyed her mother's every command. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but when she was human, she was kind." Elena wanted Rebekah to elaborate, but Rebekah quickly sped off ; exited the underground caves.

"Kind," Elena softly said. For an unknown reason, the word gave her comfort. It was if that one word explained everything and answered all of Elena's questions. "What she was human, she was kind," Elena repeated softly.

"What was she looking at?" Alaric looked in the same direction as the camera. Alaric's words distracted Elena and she turned around to find out what Alaric's focused his attention on.

Alaric's hands traced the walls of the cave paintings. "She directed her phone at the picture of the white oak, the only instrument that could kill an original, but why?"

"Maybe she doesn't know?" Elena found the suggestion stupid, but knew that it helped the thought process.

"No, look at the names of the original family. Now look at these other drawings. They are similar, but different."

"Different how?"

"Well for one, the strokes are different. See the names only flow top to bottom with jagged edges, probably with a stone knife or a similar blade. The other drawings carry more shape, definition, and angles. I suspect with a more advance tool. It's like they are done by different people," Alaric elaborated.

"We already knew that. Rebekah and her siblings carved their name here. The story about them is done by a different person."

"Perhaps," Alaric paused and pondered his thought further. Elena saw Alaric's brow furrow a little, which made her giggle. Alaric gave Elena a quick smirk and then focused, again, on his thought. "I think these drawings are from a different time period than these." Alaric pointed first to the story then to the names. "In other words, the story was illustrated _after_ the originals left this land."

"No, Rebekah told me that they burned down the white oak tree when they left. Are you saying that the white oak tree grew back?" Elena stared at Alaric in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I am saying. It makes perfect sense. Damon and the rest of the town has the plant that grew at the base of the white oak tree, Vervain. If Rebekah and her family truly burned down the tree then the plant would have died with it, yet it's still alive today in our time."

Elena started to piece together the pieces. "How will we find it? The forest is X amount of miles, and a lot of the landscape changed over the years."

"The Salvator's should have a record of the lumber," Alaric exclaimed. He quickly pulled out his cell phone, but before he dialed the phone rang. "Damon? Listen I have good news. Wait what?"

Elena noticed the change in tone in Alaric's voice. His tone indicated a more frantic situation.

"We have options Damon, just hear me out," Alaric argued, but suddenly the call disconnected. Alaric slammed the phone shut, and shouted a malice word.

"We need to get to those records," Alaric picked up his bag and started to walk out of the cave.

"Alaric, what's going on," Elena asked as she followed Alaric out.

"Damon made a deal with Klaus to eliminate Alice. I suspect that someone was listening to our conversation or Damon clearly lost his mind. Either way, we have our own plan."

Elena and Alaric reached the opening of the caves and packed themselves into the car. Soon after, they drove, with great speed, back to the Salvator's place.

"Do you think the stake will work on Alice too?" Elena asked as she climbed out of Alaric's car.

"I assume so. She was created by the same spell."

"Then maybe we can get rid of all of them; all of the originals," Elena's face lit up when she said that.

"We can hope," Alaric opened the front door of the Salvator's place. "Damon," he called out.

"Damon is out," Stephen stepped into the hallway. Elena shied away from his gaze. She didn't want to talk to him about anything; not yet anyway. Stephen noticed her hesitation and focused his attention on Alaric.

"Your family," Alaric started, "Was responsible for the lumber in Mystic Falls, right?" Stephen nodded yes. "Where are your record books?"

"They are in the library," Stephen pointed the way. Alaric jogged pass him as Stephen and Elena followed.

Once inside the library, Alaric, quickly, went through the books, and after a few minutes pulled one out. "Here the most recent record of the lumber."

"What are we looking for?" Stephen asked.

Alaric flipped through pages, and suddenly stopped on one. "This," Alaric turned the book so it faced Stephen and Elena. Both of them looked at the book and Alaric confused.

"It's a record of where the lumber went, and how much it was sold for," Stephen plainly said.

"Yes, but not just any lumber. The wood from the white oak tree," Alaric concluded.

"That means," Stephen said.

"Yes, we have a weapon to kill the originals; all the originals" Elena said.


End file.
